


Memento Mori

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord's training is almost complete when Megatron gives him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

“We’re almost done.” Trepan said, putting the datapad aside.

“Are we?” Overlord asked, buffing his gun, in preparation for his next mission.

"Yes. Next lesson is how to interface with the subject.” Trepan smirked at Overlord, “Its necessary, or you could get killed. After that, I can’t teach you anymore.”

Overlord leaned back, admiring the shine. “What will you do then?”

“I assume stay here?” Trepan stepped up to Overlord's knee and rested his hand on the metal, “Unless you intent to kill me after wards.”

The massive Decepticon looked at the little hand on his knee, smiling. “No. I think, I should kill Megatron. And you and I, we can do what ever we want then.”

Trepan grinned as Overlord took his hand and gave it a soft kiss. “Ohh, how wonderful that sounds.”

\----

“You did exceptionally well this mission Overlord.”

The phase sixer looked up suddenly, blinking. “Lord Megatron?” Overlord clenched the edge of the table.

“Yes. Quite well. You were efficient. Swift. Probably the fastest win I have ever seen.” Megatron looked up form his data pad, a smug grin on his face. “And with minimal structural damage this time. I think we can turn the buildings into a base quite well.”

Overlord was leaving dents in the table now, smiling. Some recognition. It was getting harder to pry praise form Megatron’s lips these days. “Thank you, Lord Megatron.”

“In fact, I had Soundwave scrounge up a gift for you.” Megatron leaned back, and nodded to Soundwave, who procured a box. 

Overlord did not notice the vile grin on Starscream’s face as he took it, spark fluttering. 

A gift. He had never gotten a gift from his leader. Not once. he pried it open, but then stopped as he saw what was inside it.

Inside, neatly folded and dull, was a pair of hands. Overlord knew them very well.

“Nice aren’t they?” Megatron leaned forward, leering at Overlord now blank face, “Did you really think I would never find out that you had a mnemosurgeon with you?”

“I -”

“Shut up. You have been compromised. He could of altered you, or intended to once you got rid of me.” Megatron leaned back, lacing his fingers. “Go home Overlord. Do not try this again. Black Shadow, Sixshot, Heretech, remain here for details of the next assignment. Overlord will not be joining you for a while.”

Overlord stood and left, box still in hand, tank twisting.

When he arrived to his base, it was clean, and empty.

“Trepan?” Overlord called out quietly, but he got no response. He slowly went from room to room, small little knicknacks, datapads, all things Trepan has asked from him, were gone.

Most of all, there was no Trepan. Not even a body. Not a single drop of energon. It was as if he had never even been there. But he had. Overlord knew he had. He had held him in his hands. Had heard his voice. Had been put through boring lectures.

The only indication Trepan had been there were some energon additives that Overlord had always detested, but Trepan had adored.

He sat quietly on the couch, hands shaking as he looked at the slim pretty hands, folded in a peaceful manner upon the fabric lined box. Overlord's lips pressed into a thin line as he closed the box, and set it on the shelf.

A memento.


End file.
